will you?
by eskrimpisang
Summary: Mood bersantainya hilang setelah mendengar suara dari orang yang - katanya paling – dibencinya. Tetapi, dibalik gangguan yang diterimanya tersimpan kejutan manis pada akhirnya.


Seorang pria bergelung malas dalam selimut. Matahari di luar sana sudah berada di posisi tertinggi, namun udara masih terasa dingin. Saat ini baru saja memasuki musim semi. Cuaca di luar cocok untuk piknik atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Meski begitu, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menggugah sang pria untuk keluar dari selimut hangatnya.

Dering panjang dari ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas nakas menginterupsi tidur nyenyaknya.

'Abaikan. Apapun yang terjadi abaikan saja.' Itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Dia tidak ingin siapaun mengganggu waktu liburnya yang berharga ini. Dia sudah susah payah mendapatkan hari libur seperti ini. Tidak akan dibiarkannya seseorang menghancurkan rencananya untuk bermalas-malasan hari ini.

Dering ponsel berhenti. Dia menghela nafas. Berharap orang di seberang sana menyerah, dan tak akan kembali menghubunginya. Tetapi sayang, harapannya tidak terkabul. Karena beberapa detik kemudian ponsel itu kembali berdering

Dia masih ingin mengabaikannya, tetapi dering ponselnya tak berhenti. Kesal, mau tak mau dia mengambilnya. Dia mengangkat panggilan tanpa mengecek siapa yang menelponnya.

" _Good moorniing_. Chuuya~ Kau sudah banguun?" Suara ceria yang dibuat-buat, kencang dan menyebalkan. Dia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku akan kena sial. Pagi-pagi sudah mendengar suaramu. Dazai." Dia menjawab malas kemudian menguap.

"Ini sudah siang loh, dasar kau putri tidur."

"Siapa yang kau panggil putri tidur,hah! Cepat sebutkan apa urusan mu. Aku mau tidur lagi. Kau mengganggu waktu libur ku."

"Tak ada. Aku memang ingin menganggumu."

"Sialan!" tanpa basa-basi Chuuya memutuskan sambungan telephonnya. Melemparnya asal dan kembali bergelung dalam selimut.

 **Will You…?**

 **Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dos Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35**

Saya pinjem Chuuya untuk dinistai *piisu*

Fanfiksi dan cover milik **AkaiYuuki**. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan fanfiksi lainnya itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Genre** : Romance(?). Humor(? Dipertanyakan)

 **Rate: T+ (untuk kata-kata kasar)**

 **Pair: Dachuu (DazaiXChuuya), (AkutaXHiguchi** sebagai pemanis)

 **Warning** : Cerita ini mengandung unsur Boyslove. Yang tidak suka lebih baik jangan membaca. Bahasa berantakan tidak sesuai EYD. OOC (sangat). Typo. Dll. DLDR *wink*

 **Summary** : Mood bersantainya hilang setelah mendengar suara dari orang yang - katanya paling – dibencinya. Tetapi, dibalik gangguan yang diterimanya tersimpan kejutan manis pada akhirnya.

Nakahara Chuuya, menendang selimutnya hingga teronggok tak berdaya di lantai. Kesal. Minatnya untuk kembali tidur hilang. Terimakasih untuk tuan maniak di seberang sana yang sudah mengganggu tidur tampannya.

"Tch." Dia mengacak rambut dengan kasar, alis bertaut hingga membentuk jembatan.

' _Gara-gara orang itu, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi.'_

Setelah pikirannya menjadi sedikit rileks, Chuuya memutuskan untuk mandi saja. Toh ingin tidur lagi pun tidak bisa. Daripada hanya bengong-bengong saja di atas kasur, lebih baik mandi. Setelah itu dia bisa memikirkan rencana lain untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu liburnya. Mungkin menyuruh anak buahnya mengikuti Dazai dan sedikit melukainya bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi tidak, dia akan lebih senang jika menghajar orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Seusai membasuh diri, Chuuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang santai. Dia menyalakan televisi yang entah sudah berapa lama diabaikan hingga menumpuk debu. Dalam beberapa menit dia hanya menggonta-ganti saluran. Tak ada yang menarik. Hingga dia berhenti pada satu saluran televisi, yang menampilkan judul _"Propose"_ pada pojok kanan atas layar. _"Propose"_ sebuah acara dimana kau akan dibantu untuk mengungkapkan lamaran dengan cara spesial kepada kekasihmu.

Layar menampilkan suasana sebuah taman pada malam hari, dipenuhi dengan lilin yang disusun membentuk sebuah hati. Seorang perempuan diajak untuk menghampiri seorang laki- laki yang menunggu di dekat sebuah kolam air mancur. Saat si perempuan sudah berada di dekatnya, si laki-laki tadi kemudian berlutut sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang disimpannya di dalam kotak kecil. _"Will you marry me?"_ Dengan suara yang terdengar grogi si laki-laki menanyakan pada kekasihnya, yang di jawab dengan nada bahagia oleh pasangannya, _"I will"_

Muak. Rasanya dia ingin sekali melepar _remote_ bahkan dengan TV nya sekaligus keluar jendela. Dia tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya ada orang tak tahu malu yang mau ikut acara seperti itu. Dia malah jadi makin kesal setelah melihat tayangan tadi. Salahnya sendiri kenapa tidak mengganti saluran.

Chuuya merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Sekarang dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Hari masih sore, dan dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengisi waktu. Kemudian sebuah pikiran iseng melintas di otaknya setelah melihatan tayangan barusan.

Coba bayangkan jika anggota Port Mafia yang melakukan lamaran tersebut.

*  
Akutagawa menunggu di dekat sebuah kolam air mancur, membelakangi kamera. Higuchi dan tiga bawahannya datang dengan berisik. Mereka memaksa Higuchi untuk menghampiri senior mereka itu. Setelah agak dekat, mereka mendorong Higuchi hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tak jauh dari Akutagawa. Akutagawa berbalik, berlutut dan membuka kotak cincin di depan wajah Higuchi. Dengan ekspresi dan suara datar dia mengatakan " _Marry Me._ " –bukan ajakan ataupun pertanyaan, tetapi pernyataan. Higuchi dengan wajah yang sudah serupa warna tomat matang, menggangguk dan menjawab "Baiklah, _Senpai_."

*  
Chuuya tertawa hingga perutnya sakit. Kini dia sudah tengkurap sambil memukul-mukul sandaran sofa. Sungguh tidak sopan.

Chuuya menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri.

Siapa lagi yang bisa jadi korban imajinasi isengnya?

*  
Seorang laki-laki, tinggi, dengan mantel yang menjuntai hingga bawah lutut sedang membelakanginya. Kemudian saat dia mendekat, orang itu pun berbalik. Menampilkan senyum paling - _gentle,_ bagi orang lain- menyebalkan untuknya. Orang itu berlutut dan membuka kotak cincin, mengarahkannya ke depan wajah. Mulutnya terbuka mengatakan sesuatu. Orang itu..

Dazai Osamu.

*  
Chuuya bangkit dengan gusar. Wajahnya menampilkan ekpresi paling _horror_ seakan-akan baru saja melihat mimpi buruk. Lebih buruk daripada mengalamami mimpi paling buruk sekalipun.

Kenapa dia bisa membayangkan Dazai melamarnya. Dengan cara seperti itu pula.

Dan sepertinya itu terpikirkan tanpa disadarinya.

Apa itu berarti dia mengharapkannya?

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak…

Mungkin.

Mungkin saja.

" Aku tidak mengharapkan dilamar oleh si maniak bunuh diri menyebalkan itu! Tidak sama sekali!"

Tidak. Tetapi wajahnya sudah sempurna merah. Marahkah dia? Sepertinya tidak.

Chuuya masih menggerutu, mengutuk otak dan pikirannya yang berlainan dengan apa yang diucapkannnya ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat jika membawa benda itu keluar dari kamar. Chuuya mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di pojok sofa.

 _ ****_

 _ **[ID Caller : Mackerel]**_

Chuuya tersedak saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Disaat seperti ini kenapa malah orang yang tidak diharapkan yang muncul.

"Hallo Chuuya~"

Hening.

"Hallo! Chuuya kau di sana?Hallo Chuuyaa kau masih hidup?"

"Ehem.." jernihkan suara terlebih dahulu. "Ada apa?" dan rasanya ada yang salah disini. Chuuya yang dikenalnya tak akan berkata selembut itu padanya.

"Chuuya, kau baik-baik saja? Tidak salah makan kan? Jangan-jangan kau makan jamur beracun yang ku simpan di dalam lemari pendinginmu."

"Sialan! Jadi kau menyimpan jamur beracun di lemari pendinginku? Pantas saja ada bau tak sedap dari sana."

Dan seperti itulah seharusnya, Chuuyanya.

"Aku bohong." Dazai di seberang sana terkikik. "Aku hanya menyimpan kaus kaki yang belum ku cuci seminggu di sana."

"Itu bahkan lebih buruk, idiot!" dan tawa Dazai menjadi semakin keras.

"Kenapa menelponku lagi? Kau terjebak dan hampir mati kah? Perlu bantuan untuk mempercepat prosesnya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku belum menemukan perempuan cantik yang bisa kuajak bunuh diri bersama. Aku menelponmu karena ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Tidak akan kuberitahu sekarang. Yang pasti, jangan jauhkan ponselmu."

"Terserah." Dan sambungan kembali diputus secara sepihak.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sebuah pesan.

 _ ****_

 _ **[From: Mackerel]**_

 _[Image]_

Chuuya mengunduh file gambar yang diterimanya.

Sebuah foto yang menampilkan Dazai sedang menunjuk sebuah kata yang tercetak di atas kaca sebuah toko. Sebuah kata dalam bahasa inggris. ' _ **WILL'**_.

Bingung karena yang dikirim Dazai hanya foto tersebut yang mungkin tidak ada artinya sama sekali, Chuuya pun membalas pesannya.

 _ ****_

 _ **[To: Mackerel]**_

[Apa maksudmu mengirim foto seperti itu, hah?!]

Balasan pesannya datang beberapa detik berikutnya. Chuuya kembali menerima file gambar. Kali ini berjumlah tiga buah. Masih berisikan foto Dazai dan sebuah kata. Malas melihat wajah menyebalkan si pengirim foto, Chuuya lebih memilih fokus pada setiap kata yang ada di dalam foto.

Foto kedua. Dazai melingkarkan tangannya pada kata ' _ **YOU'**_ yang lagi-lagi tercetak di kaca sebuah toko.

Foto ketiga. Dazai berpose layaknya tokoh pahlawan bertopeng. Tangannya kembali menunjuk sebuah kata yang jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Entah siapa orang malang yang menjadi korban untuk memotretnya. Mungkin saja si _Man-tiger_. Kata ketiga berbunyi ' _ **MARY**_ '.

Chuuya menepuk jidat melihat kelakuan memalukan mantan partnernya itu. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi jamur beracun sehingga otaknya mulai mengalami kerusakan.

Chuuya beralih pada foto ke empat. Kali ini Dazai berdiri di depan toilet laki-laki. Terlihat dari lambang yang ada di sana. Tapi Chuuya tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Yang menjadi fokusnya adalah kata ' _ **MEN'**_ dengan huruf N yang ditutupi oleh tangannya.

Chuuya mengingat kembali satu persatu kata yang diberikan Dazai. Jika dirangkai maka akan membentuk sebuah kalimat.

 _'Will. You. Mary. Me.'_

Chuuya menelpon Dazai.

"Kau manusia paling bodoh yang pernah ku kenal." Ucapnya begitu panggilannya tersambung.

"Terimakasih. Aku tersanjung."

Ting tong.  
Suara bel menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Chuuya memutus sambungan telpon. Berjalan untuk membuka pintu dengan kesal. Siapapun orang di

luarsana harus bersiap mendapat amukannya karena sudah menganggu waktunya yang berharga.

Di depannya Dazai berdiri, masih memegangi ponsel di samping telinga. Menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Chuuya.

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Kau memang manusia bodoh. Idiot."

Chuuya menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Rona merah tak luput dari pandangan. Tangan Dazai terulur, berhenti di atas kepala Chuuya. Mengacaknya dengan pelan.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu." Dia tersenyum jahil saat menyadari wajah Chuuya semakin memerah.

"Ugh..I"

"Hmm?"

"I WILL… Idiot. Berhenti mengacak rambutku. Kau membuatnya berantakan."

"Hoo.. kau peduli sekali dengan rambutmu. Seperti perempuan saja."

"Mati kau sana."

"Jahatnya.. kau baru saja menerima lamaranku, tapi sudah menyuruhku mati. Memang kau mau jadi janda sebelum menikah?" Dazai pura-pura menunjukan wajah sedih dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bukan perempuan, Brengsek! Kau menyebalkan. Pergi sana!

Chuuya berbalik, meninggalkan Dazai dan kembali ke ruang santainya. Dazai mengikuti di belakang.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu."

Dazai menahan agar Chuuya tak pergi. Mengangkat tangan kiri Chuuya dan menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya kemudian menciumnya

" _I Love You"_

Sial. Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini. Kata-kata umpatan yang biasanya lancar keluar dari mulutnya seketika macet. Yang bisa diucapkannya dengan suara pelan hanya

"Me too.."

 **OWARI**

 **A/N:** Fuuh akhirnya selesai. Hahaha.

Hallo! Salam untuk semua penghuni ffn, dan fandom Bungou Stray Dogs. Salam kenal untuk para senpai~

Fict pertama di fandom ini dan saya sudah menistai chara-chara kece di atas. Maafkaan saya. Inspirasi awal bikin cerita ini karena saya inget salah satu fanart KaitoMeiko dimana Kaito melamar Meiko lewat pesan. dan untuk acara tv yang ditonton Chuuya, itu adalah plesetan dari tayanngan di salah satu tv nasional. Untuk adegannya saya ngarang bebas.

Fict ini saya persembahkan special pake chuuya untuk Riren18. Otanjoubi Omedettou pren..semoga dirimu suka sama hadiah fict nista ini.

*Oke. Ini sudah kebanyakan curhat*

Saya tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi cerita maupun penulisan. Karena itu saya berharap koreksi, kritik ataupun saran dari kalian semua. Jika berkenan silahkan tuangkan dalam kolom review :D

Akhir kata, **TERIMA KASIH** untuk yang sudah membaca! :D sampai jumpa dicerita saya yang lainnya. (mungkin hehe). Bye bye!

 **Salam**

 **AkaiYuuki**

 ****

 **Extra story**

"Omong-omong, Chuuya. Apa kau pernah berpikir jika aku akan melamarmu dengan gaya romeo Juliet, berlutut dan mencium tanganmu bagaikan seorang putri?"

Chuuya spontan menyemburkan jus jeruk yang sedang diminumnya.

"Ap.. Apa-apaan? Tidak mungkin aku memiliki pikiran seperti itu, bodoh. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Di antara kerumunan orang bila perlu. Kau tahu? Seperti di acara tv." Dazai mengangkat bahu.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika berani melakukan hal seperti itu."

Chuuya pergi , masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Dazai yang menatapnya bingung.

"Chuuya?"

Owari (beneran)


End file.
